Blue's Big Treasure Hunt
This article is about the episode. For the VHS tape of the same name, go to Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (VHS). For the book with the same title, go to Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (book). For the PC game, go to Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (PC game). Blue's Big Treasure Hunt is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Mailbox *Tickety Tock Special Appearances: *Steve's Grandmother *Little Miss Muffet *Jack *Spider Summary Steve tries to welcome us in, but before he can even finish his sentence, the music for "Mailtime" starts up. Steve is surprised that it's Mailtime already, but he heads outside to find out what's going on. It turns out that Mailbox has a special package for Steve. Steve opens it and inside is a treasure chest. A clue inside reads "Look far, look near, it will be clear." It's a treasure hunt and we have a treasure map. Just who could it be that set it up though? Blue provides Steve with a treasure hunt backpack to store things in. Soon, we spot our very first treasure hunt hint - a scroll of paper hiding underneath some flowers. The clues says "Let's start the treasure hunt if you will, go inside the house, it'll be a thrill." Inside, we check the map and Blue provides a sticker to mark that we found one of the locations. After Steve gets his notebook, a special treasure hunt notebook with a picture of a treasure chest on it, we find another scroll. This one says "What has numbers and tells time?" The answer is a clock - specifically, Tickety Tock. We go find Tickety Tock and then Steve learns that there's a secret compartment in the treasure hunt notebook with a treasure hunt hint inside it. It tells us "Find these two things and you will see, a land of great discovery." There are pictures of a book and a key. We find the book rather quickly and then we find Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika, who have us solve riddles to obtain the key. The book and key in hand, we use them to move aside a bookshelf and unlock a secret door to skiddoo into the Land of Great Discovery. After sampling some chocolate coins wrapped in gold foil, we come upon Little Miss Muffet, Blue's favorite nursery rhyme character. We help her to figure out what happens in her nursery rhyme: "along came a spider and sat down beside her." Next, we find Jack from "Jack Be Nimble" and help him to remember that he's supposed to jump over a candlestick. We then find another scroll, "You've come so far, the end is near now..." It turns out that it's only half a scroll. The clues are a pair of glasses, a rocking chair, and a green striped dress. The answer turns out to be Steve's grandma. Notes This was the first time since What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? in which Daniel R. Anderson was a content consultant. Trivia *This is the first time the introduction of the show was interrupted. It started when Steve was about to ask the TV viewers where Blue was when Mailbox called out, "Mail Time". *At the end of the episode, different musical instruments were played instead of the usual "Blue's Clues" theme. Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video